Twilight
by Macgivens
Summary: Twilight spread across the horizon letting darkness fall on the pair in a small clearing. Silver hair hung down over the stretched out arms. His head hung not in defeat but only in weariness regrouping for the upcoming battle. Golden eyes raised to look
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Twilight spread across the horizon letting darkness fall on the pair in a small clearing. Silver hair hung down over the stretched out arms.

Settling across the sculpted plains of muscled chest like moonlight. Sweat gleamed off the golden skin giving the being an unearthly glow.

His head hung not in defeat but only in weariness regrouping for the upcoming battle. Golden eyes raised to look at the only other figure in

the wide spread meadow. She stood playing with the hilt of a golden dagger. Her raven hair falling perfectly down her back settling in sharp

contrast against the white of shirt. No emotion graced the hard plains of her face. Eyes as empty as the moonless night stared back at him

. . . waiting . . . watching . . . devouring.

The full moon had almost reached its peak when yet another women emerged from the forest. As of yet that made eleven to appear in the murky mist.

Twelve women sat in the clearing meditating, chanting, and praying save one, who stood in the shadows watching the meadow in silence. Finally the

last woman had emerged from the forest, signified by the standing of the other eleven.

" Now my brethren our destiny can be fulfilled. Come let us begin." The whisper came from the shadows and set the women in to a flurry of motion.

Four stone bowls were placed at each corner of the platform in the center of the meadow. This platform was made of midnight marble,

carved in to an X, it stood about three to three and a half feet high. " Now, my brethren, bring him, bring the hanyou."

The whisper hovered in the air. Eight of the twelve women walked over to the sagging form hanging from between two trees.

They reached up four on each side grasping and wrenching his arms up and between his shoulder blades. A slight hiss of pain was all that was offered

from the other wise silent being. With much pushing, pulling, and dragging the eight women brought the struggling hanyou over to the marble alter.

They quickly secured him to each limb of the cold stone. Once secured four backed away leaving the other four to finish what they all had started.

The remaining women each garbed a stone bowl and offered it to a fifth women that had walked up to join them. The bowls each contained a different

blend of herbs. Two of the women who had been standing at the hanyous head reached to the ground and come up with foot long strips of battered

leather each. They tossed one end to the remaining two on the other side of his head, and then they sprung quickly forcing the battered leather between

the snarling lips and bared fangs. Once completed they then begin pulling the clinched jaws in opposite directions forcing them to open.

When they had his mouth open reveling the vulnerable red inside, the fifth reached for one of the stone bowls mixing the herbs with the liquid

from a pitcher placed at the alters base. Once it had formed a runny paste she began pouring it in to the hanyous mouth.

When she had emptied the bowl filling his mouth to brimming, she gave the others the signal causing them to release their hold on the leather straps.

As soon as they were removed the fifth quickly placed her bowl on he ground and forcing hanyous lips to close over the over stuffed mouth.

Next she pinched his slightly aristocratic nose closed as she leaned down to his head where his dog like ears were pressed flat

against his head in anger to whisper " Swallow hanyou, swallow or suffocate! You know that eventually you will swallow . . .

the need for air will get the better of you . . . yes, you can already feel it can't you, the pressure in your chest,

the burning in your lungs, your throat tightening up . . . Ah yess Now Swallow!" finally it ended up as she

said and the need for air was his downfall.

When he had consumed the herbs and lay gasping for air she turned to the one woman still hidden in the shadows.

" He shall be ready in a few moments My Lady."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The women formed a semi circle around the gasping half demon watching with eager anticipation

as his member began to show the affects of the herbs. Slowly rising and flushing a deep purple,

thick veins filling running ridges over the massive organ. AS the flesh stretched and throbbed, hisses and

whimpers could be heard seeping from the top of the stone. when it had seemed like the flesh would never

stop growing, it settled down, filled to the point of bursting. two of the women walked up to the platform each having

griped a pitcher in her hand made of fine oak. as one they tipped the contents slowly over the heaving chest

muscles starting over the nipples causing a yelp to be ripped from clinched fangs, as the oil that had been heated

next to the fire was pored in a constant stream down coating the skin in a fine layer. Only one peace of flesh was

spared from the mix, instantly turning all that it touched a deep pink not quit hot enough finish the burn to red. The fine

scent of elm and lavender drifted over the valley, burning the captives sensitive nose drilling its way forever in his mind. when they had the clenching muscles coated in the fine oils did they risk coming closer. Finally a whisper was heard

"Here my lady he is ready for you now"

The figure slowly moved out of the trees. The wind picked up blowing

through the ebony strands that flowed out behind the women.

She was no beauty just a very ordinary village girl one would never

pick her out among the others, they were all very plain looking women,

and in a way that was worse then if they had been the most perfect of all creation. Ears laid flat to his skull the henyou snarled as she approached continually pulling at the bindings. Dull brown eyes met liquid gold and for almost the first time since the death of his mother bone chilling fear began to consume him.

" Inuyasha! Inuyasha! " the pure voice of a young women filled the blue sky her worried gaze scanned the horizon for any sing of the familiar form.

_Just let him be alright _her heart begged. But deep in her soul forbidding echoed. Underneath her a fire cat purred soothingly ,

" I'm sure hes fine Kagome."

the demon slayer said hoping to reassure the girl she has begun to think of as a sister. " Yeah, Inuyasha's probably just off sulking." a young fox kit piped up. The monk was ominously silent. They had been searching for three days now. Kagome had gotten worried when the half-demon had not come to get her from her time when she ran late like he normally did. Songo, Miroku , and Shippo all assumed he had went to return Kagome, and were surprised when she came to the village without him.

Now they were flying and running over the country side hunting there missing friend. Kirara stopped and sniffed the air floating in a circle.Kagome reached out and stroked the big cat demons ears

" Whats wrong Kirara? What is it girl do you smell him?" The demon reached around gently licking the girls leg letting out a soft growl " Go girl if you think you found some thing go." Kagome whispered turning she yelled down to the other three " Kirara and I are going on ahead. Keep looking we will find you later!" Songo looked to the skies " Alright Kagome but be carefull!"

_Please, Please be alright Inuyasha! _Kagome thought.

But it was not meant to be, what she found would haunt the young women for the rest of her life.

Please forgive me i know its kinda short but let me know what you think its been along time sence i have worked on this, you can let me know what you think should happen? i don't mind you advice :)


End file.
